rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Qrow's Team/@comment-97.87.179.196-20151018162426
Alright. We've got Summer, Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow. They form Team QRTS/TRQS/STRQ/Whatever. I'm assuming they're Beacon alumni, though admittedly I have no data backing that up besides Ozpin's familiarity with Qrow. Of course, Ironwood also knows Qrow, so the point is moot. Anyway, I see this team as sort of "Previous Team RWBY". Qrow is either Ruby, or Blake. He fits the scythe-wielder role, and he probably has a similar personality to Ruby....however, I'm more partial to him being like Blake for One reason: He is the only one not smiling in the group shot, instead looking away as if he's just there (though, I could miss it and he could be smiling...I can't tell. He is smiling in his concept art...but eh.) kind of like Blake's stoicism. Maybe that's just him being him, or he could be pissed at Tai for macking on his sister...who knows. Second, I see Taiyang as well, Yang. Though the possibility she got her personality from Raven or Qrow is high, especially if Qrow acts like Ruby, I just think, perhaps, maybe, Taiyang was like her in the past. He was clearly a player, eh, right? Maybe not. Anyway, the casual way he's leaning against the tree, the way he smiles and the fact he's not brandishing a weapon in the photo like Raven and Qrow (or Summer, but wait) just screams "I'm a total badass, I know it, and there's nothing you can do about it." Kinda like Yang. That, or maybe he was rather humble...who knows. I really want to see his weapon. And, if semblances are really partially-inherited, then does Tai have the Kinetic Absorption Yang does? It'd explain why she has that and not Raven's Portals (if that really is her semblance). Next is Summer. So mysterious, she's even hiding in her group shot (I wonder why no one told her it's bad manners to do so...I mean come on! They were taking that picture to show the world how awesome they are and there she is hiding.) Personally, just going off their positions in the group shot, I think she was team leader, making her similar to Ruby. She probably had to bring a bunch of crazy personalities together....and if the older teams still go off the concept of teams that consist of two partnerships, then I think Summer was partnered with Tai (it'd certainly explain why she came to care for Yang when Raven left...you know, they were partners of the utmost trust, but she never got to be with him until later...maybe like Jaune and Pyrrha...hm.) though that admittedly has no basis in anything, and is just a headcanon. Anyway, I wanted to think of her as the mage of the team, but when Yang says she was a "slayer of giant monsters" I just couldn't get the feeling of a Dust wielding warrior. We know it's possible to kill giant monsters with Dust, but I don't think that fits...oh well, we'll have to wait and see for that one. Lastly that leaves Raven, and by extension, a similarity to Weiss. Judging by Neo's response to her, she's fearsome combatant, with some history behind her name, kind of, but not exactly like, Weiss. Though, Raven is smiling in the photo, so she's capable of some emotion. Also, like Weiss, her weapon is a sword with no known gun function that makes use of a lot of Dust. Though, unfortunately, I have no more data to connect the two... I can't wait for some history behind this team.